Wild One
by WishIHadATimeTurner
Summary: would be the perfect way to sum up Laurana Thompson, new to Port Charles and looking to find her birth family. When something is brought up about the past and a discovery is made, the truth, and a life and family that she definitely did not expect to want as much as she realizes she does force her to consider settling at least a little but what will happen when she does? (SEE NOTES
1. Chapter 1

ONE

(LARANA)

Out of breath, I made my way into the Floating Rib, took the seat across a small two person table from a guy nursing an orange soda. I was supposed to be meeting with him to discuss locating my birth parents and it was a meeting I was running late for.

 _If not for being late I honestly don't think I'd get anywhere on time_ , I mused to myself as I ordered a beer and then looked at the shaggy haired male across the table from me. Neither of us had spoken yet, but he was looking at me in this strange way, so I asked quietly, "Everything alright?"

"You remind the Jackyll of someone." the guy finally replied, taking a sip of his orange soda as he asked, "And you wish to find your birth parents, yes?"

I nodded, my hair flopped into my eyes and I scowled a little, brushed it out of my eyes and then said quietly, "According to the last lead I got on their whereabouts, they're here in New York.. They were supposed to be from this area, my own birth certificate shows that I was born here."

"Interesting." the guy mumbled as he asked, "And your name?"

"Call me Lana." I answered as I worked the top off of my beer and took a long pull from the bottle before adding, "A friend of mine told me you're one of the best private investigators in Port Charles, maybe even all of New York. How much is this gonna cost though?"

The guy mulled it over and then told me the price and I dug around in my hoodie's pocket, pulled out wadded up cash, during which the shaggy haired male snickered lightly, shook his head and then mused aloud, "The person you remind the Jackyll of.. She even carries her money like this on occasion." as he held my gaze a few moments and then took the pile of wadded cash quickly, it disappeared into one of the many pockets of his olive green messenger bag.

"What's your real name, Jackyll?" I inquired, a curious look in my eyes as I trailed a hand slowly through my long brownish blonde hair and my teeth grazed my lower lip for a few seconds while I thought about what I was doing, reopening the search for my birth parents after all this time.

I'm not stupid, I realize that it's been so long since I was given away without much of a second thought most likely, so I know that anything here that could have been found might well have long since disappeared, any trails I might have had if I'd started sooner might have all run cold.

I just want closure. I **don't necessarily want to meet** any birth family I might have, I just want to know I came from somewhere, ya know? I don't know if that makes sense, but if you knew what I grew up hearing and some of the homes I was thrown into, you'd totally understand why I want to find my birth family and put it behind me.

There was a lot of lies and mystery behind my being taken in and I just want it all cleared up. I've been alone so long now I know I don't actually need anyone, family or otherwise.

I had a family once.. It was just Vinnie and me against the world. But then Vinnie got killed and since then I've just sort of stopped trying to have happiness and normal. I'd rather live like I am now, free to pick up and go pretty much whenever. I'd rather not be head over heels in love with someone and risk losing them again.

But at the same time, I just feel this hole or something.. And traveling everywhere, my adventurous lifestyle thus far.. It just doesn't thrill me like it used to. That's probably why Port Charles is the town I've stayed in the longest amount of time in more recent years.

I've been here about a year now, it feels kind of like home? I guess that's how you'd put it if you had to describe my living here. I got a little 3 room apartment over that diner, I work at a garage in town and I'm in the medical program at PCU.

I'm in line to become an intern at the hospital in town by next fall and for once I'm not restless and planning my next big adventure. Things just seem to have settled to this slow and easy pace and lately that doesn't bother me so much.

While I had been musing quietly to myself about all this, the shaggy haired male sitting across the table from me sipped his orange soda quietly and after a few moments he spoke up and answered my question, "Damian Spinelli."

"Thanks, Damian.. For taking on this case." I muttered as I finished off the last of my beer and stood, taking the empty to the trash. I came back and sat down and then said with a shrug, "My name's Larana Thompson. I prefer Lana though, it's one hell of a lot less complicated to remember."

"Work is actually slow right now." Spinelli admitted as he studied me a few more moments, intently. I finally asked him, "Why do you keep looking at me the way you have been?"

"If you had blonde hair, you'd almost certain look like someone I know. I call her Fair Lulu. Her name is Lulu Falconeri."

I shrugged and with a laugh I joked, " I feel bad for her then. I mean if she looks kinda like me because I'm not really that pretty. My hair actually is naturally blonde.. I just like it darker." as I checked the time on my cell phone and saw that it was time to get to work for the day.

I gave Spinelli my cell phone number and then walked out of the Floating Rib, ducking into the garage about two or three doors down from it, pulling my long and thick brownish blonde hair up into a messy ponytail as I walked towards my garage bay, prepared to get to work for the day.

And honestly?

I didn't think the guy would find anything about my birth family. I just sort of figured that I'd be getting a call in a few weeks saying that there was nothing.. That all the leads he'd found turned to nothing and then disappeared.

The last four or five investigators have all had that happen. It drives me crazy, it's almost like I just sort of materialized as opposed to being born. I've kicked around the idea that for whatever reason, someone just doesn't want me to have all the answers, to finally know that yes, I had birth parents out there somewhere.

I can't explain where that feeling came from, but I can't get rid of it, either. It's just sort of sitting there, just underneath the surface of my mind. Right along with the strange dreams I have sometimes at night about an older woman with a particularly stern looking face looking down into a crib. I can't explain why but whenever I have the dreams I get the chills and I can't ever get back to sleep at night after having the dreams.

And they feel so real too.

Almost like memories to a certain extent.

While I pondered over all this, what I'd done before coming into work, I worked on repairing the motor of some guy's Volvo. I think I hit and busted my knuckles two or three times, I stopped and put the wrench down, swore sharply as I shook out my hand.

"Piece of pretentious shit." I glowered at the car as I spoke the words. I've been rebuilding the motor for it's owner for a little over a week now, I've sort of toyed with the idea that this damned Volvo is the possessed devil spawn of James Dean's old car Little Bastard.

Twice it's almost come off the lift. And I've busted my hand open more this week than I have in a really long time. Then there was the mysterious oil leak. But I was in the home stretch now and nothing was going to stop me from finishing the damned car and getting it out of my garage bay.

When I finally put the last bolt into place I stepped back and took a sip of a bottled water before firmly slamming the hood shut and going to the front, dropping off the keys with the guy who's taken over the shop from Julian Jerome, some guy named Jake, who like me is new to town.

Jake studied my hand a moment and then said "You should have cleaned that out hours ago, kid."

"Yeah, well, I was trying to get Little Bastard's Volvo cousin out of this shop, Jake."

"Yeah, good point.. Tomorrow you start on a Porsche. You're alright with those, right?"

"I guess.. First time for everything, right?"

Jake chuckled and then said "I'm locking the place down now.. Got a girl waiting on me." as he smiled fondly, probably the thought of his girlfriend Liz Webber-Spencer.

Ironically, she too has told me that I sort of look like this Lulu chick. Which yeah, it has me curious. But not so curious that I want to actually meet her and find out just how much alike we look. Like I said, I'm not really a people person for the most part. I never have been and it's only gotten worse since Vinnie died a few years ago.

Jake stared at me a few moments and then asked, "You did it, right? Went to see that Spinelli guy? I really did hear that he's one of the best at what he does.. He and his business partner Sam." as I nodded and then said "I'm out of here, man.. Go, be with your girl. I have finals to study for."

Jake winced and I nodded. I heartily agree. Finals are lethal. I never really liked school before, strictly because of the tests and final exams. I like it even less now because it seems like both the director of the medical program AND my abnormal psych professor like bombarding us with thesis papers and research projects.

Two more things I'm not exactly a fan of.

I stepped out of the garage and smacked straight into someone, an older woman. For a few moments we just sort of stared at each other and she said quietly, "Sorry, I should have been watching where I walked.. I'm just in a hurry.."

"It's okay, it's not like you knocked me over." I mused after a few moments of just intently staring at her, this strange sense of deja vu, this weird connection to her or something washing over me and settling. It was enough for me to ask her, "Have we met?"

"I was just about to ask you that.. My name's Laura Spencer."

"Lana Thompson." I said as I held out my hand and grimaced when I realized that the paper towel I'd sort of rigged to cover the small open wounds in my knuckles was trying to come up. She studied my hand a moment and then looked at me in concern as she suggested, "You should maybe think about going to the hospital and getting your hand stitched.. And covered with something that's not a paper towel and electrical tape."

"I thought about it.. Probably won't though. I'm a college girl, I can barely afford the Ramen and chili I eat almost every night." I muttered as I finally added, "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Spencer. Gotta get going now.. I'm off to play a few rounds of darts."

She laughed lightly and then said "You remind me of my ex husband Luke." before walking away herself. I shrugged the whole thing off, of course, and I walked into the Floating Rib, ordered my usual round and took the darts from the storage space beneath a dart board on the back wall that's seen it's better days.

"No knives tonight!" Coleman, one of the bartenders called out.

"Keep the tequila out of my sight, buddy and you won't have to worry." I laughed aloud as I took a sip of my beer and aimed the first dart.

For some reason my mind went back to earlier, on the sidewalk just as I was getting ready to walk into the bar and I kept thinking about it, wondering why I'd get a sense of deja vu when meeting a perfect stranger..

Then again, I had absolutely no idea what lie ahead for me. They say things always happen for a reason, that you meet and interact with people for a reason. I didn't really ever believe that until just recently.

I still **don't** really think that every single thing in the universe has it's own specific reason for happening.. I personally think that some things happen for a reason.. The rest is sheer determination or really dumb luck. Or both.

But yes, my meeting Laura on the sidewalk that night, it did happen for a reason. I just didn't realize it yet.

LAURA

Luke and Tracy were having an engagement party tonight. I'd found this out of course when I stopped by the Quartermaine mansion on my way into town from the airport. This time I'm not here to stop the engagement. Luke's happy after all this time, I couldn't be happier for him.

I'm here because there's something I need to tell him. I'm here because there is something I have to do. I'm here for our other children, Nickolas and Lucky, our daughter Lulu.. Especially our daughter Lulu, because I've recently discovered something that shocked me to my core.

For my daughter's entire life I've just sort of felt like there was something completely off about the night she was born. I relapsed shortly after, before I got to tell anyone my suspicions, and I wasn't sure if me seeing Helena in that OR that night was a hallucination induced by the labor medications they had me on or whether it really happened..

I wasn't sure until about two days ago.

Nickolas called me. He and Spencer had apparently been cleaning out a long forgotten room at Wyndemere and he found paperwork that suggests that Helena might just have done something the night Lulu was born.

That Lulu just might not be my only daughter.

That I might have another child, a second child with Stefan... A true sister for Nickolas, he'd always wanted real siblings of his own, he'd never say it but he's felt left out of our family on occasion just because he's Cassadine and not one hundred percent Spencer like Lulu and Lucky are, or like Ethan, Luke's other son from an affair with Holly Sutton, is.

Or.. She could be Lulu's full sister.

I can't really be sure, because during that time things were really complicated, my heart was torn two totally different ways back then. Stefan had just come back into my life, Luke and I were trying to work things out again.. And I was coping with the after effects of a coma I thought was over, only to relapse just a week after giving birth to Lulu only to wake up and find out that I've missed out on nearly her entire life..

And if we have another daughter, if Lulu has a fraternal twin like the paperwork Nickolas found seems to suggest, then at some point, my poor child has been exposed to Helena and her wickedness.. And as a mother?

That scares the living hell out of me.

What if Helena's still involved in this child of ours life now?

I took a few deep breaths. What I came here to the Haunted Star to do was short and simple and to the point. I came to tell Luke that whether he searches for her or not, I intend to. I've already gotten Lulu's friend Spinelli looking into the paperwork and things that Nickolas found as we speak.

I really came to say my goodbyes to Luke at last. And to at least have the proper decency to tell him everything, to let him know that we might just have another child together.

Finally, I stepped into the room and I heard it, the whispering, the accusations. I could look into Tracy's eyes and tell that yes, she was mad enough to spit literal nails because I was here, I was needing to talk to Luke.

I heard them saying it was just one last bid for Luke's attention and I said quickly, "Good, all of you are here. I was going to just talk to Luke about this first and then talk to the rest of you later, but since you're all here right now.. Recently, something's come to light..."

"Mom?"

"Laura? What the hell are you doing here?" Bobbie asked.

"If you'll all just let me explain." I started. Nickolas stood and walked over, said quietly, "I think I know what she wants to say." as Luke looked from me to Nickolas and then to Tracy. Tracy was growing angrier by the second and she snapped, "If this is some attempt to get Luke back for the thousandth time.."

"You two are happy. I don't want to destroy that. What I'm here to tell you has nothing to do with my wanting Luke again. I don't." I quickly reassured Tracy.

Nickolas started to tell everyone what he'd found at Wyndemere and then as he finished, I took over again and said quietly, "And I've decided that I want to find her. I want her to know that thanks to all of this happening, she was robbed of a family that would have loved her."

Luke nodded and Lulu gaped a few moments and then asked quietly, "So I have a fraternal twin? Who might only be a half twin?" a slightly confused look on her face as Nickolas nodded and then explained everything else he'd found in the papers he'd discovered while cleaning Wyndemere about this 'missing child.'

"How do you know it's not another one of Helena's sick jokes?" Bobbie asked. Tracy nodded in agreement and Luke did also, though Luke didn't look too sure it wasn't totally true, I noticed. Lulu asked quietly, "So she would have been Stefan's too.. Or would she have been Dad's? I know you were split up then.."

Valerie, Patricia's daughter, gave a grunt at hearing that and I looked at her a moment. I don't think she and Lulu actually get along well, not since everything that's happened recently. Valerie spoke up and pointed out, "Does it matter, Lulu? Really?" as Lulu shook her head and shrugged, giving Valerie a dirty look when Valerie wasn't looking. It's obvious that the two haven't quite gotten used to each other and recent events haven't helped them form any sort of real bond..But if we're going to find this missing family member, we're obviously going to have to pull together.

Because Helena was involved.. And if there's one thing I know about Helena Cassadine.. If she doesn't want something found then it won't be found easily. If it's found at all.

Luke gaped at me a few moments and finally he spoke up and said quietly, "We need to talk Laura."

I gave him a strange look, I noticed the look in his eyes and this sense of dread filled me. He just looks like he might know something.

And given recent events..

Tracy looked from Luke to me and grumbled about my trying to 'steal her spotlight and make a play for Luke' as she walked away with her own son Dillon. I let Luke lead me into the next room and after he paced a few moments he said quietly, "I think that's what Helena was tryin to tell me.. When she was holding me captive?"

I nodded and he explained "She taunted me a few times, she asked once that if I had two daughters, which would I rather save.. And then that whackjob took Lulu from us and tried to wipe her memory."

I gaped a moment and he said quietly, "Thing of it is.. I think I know why she wiped Lulu's memory now.. I think that her honest intention was to swap Lulu out with the other girl, if she's not lyin her ass off, of course, just to watch us all chase our tails while she sits on some Mediterranean island sipping a margarita and laughing.. But anyway.. I think everything that went down, when we all thought we killed her.. I think that put a stop to the whole scheme of hers. There might be more to it, but that's all I know."

I stared at Luke and then asked, "And you never said a word?"

"Because, Laura, I was tryin to dig around myself.. When Bill took over, that's one of the things I started lookin into. Then everything else happened and I hit dead end after dead end."

I gaped at him a few moments.

He sighed and I said quietly, "You knew?"

"I suspected. Never could actually prove it. But if you want to do this, Laura, we'll do it."

I nodded and then he said quietly, "I should get back out there to Spanky." as he walked out of the room. For a few moments I just stood there quietly and for some bizarre reason, the meeting I had with a girl around Lulu's age with brownish blonde hair on my way here to the Haunted Star came back to mind.

There had been something about that girl.. She looked like my Lulu yet all in the same, she most definitely did not. I pushed it out of my mind because I was fairly certain that my want to find this missing child of mine was just making me grasp at straws now and finally, I walked back out, walked over to Lulu and we talked for a while quietly.

When I left the Haunted Star and went back to the Metro Court, I passed by the park and I happened to look out, over at the basketball courts.. The girl from earlier was there shooting a few baskets and again, that sense of deja vu, the connection I felt earlier.. It came back and I stopped, got out of my rental car and stood near the chain link fence, watching the girl as I wondered quietly what Lulu's fraternal twin might have been like?

Would she and Lulu have been opposites?

Or would they have been almost exactly the same but with few minor differences?

What if I hadn't relapsed into the coma after having them? Could I have stopped whatever obviously happened from happening?

Would we have two daughters and three sons between us now as opposed to three sons and one daughter?

The girl looked as if she too had a lot on her mind. I noticed that she must have taken my suggestion because her right hand was wrapped with gauze and secured properly. Before things got too strange, I turned and got back into my rental car and I left, going to the Metro Court Hotel.

Tomorrow, I meet with Spinelli to discuss everything, to officially hire him to start his investigation. I just hope to God he finds her if she's out there to be found.

* * *

 **Okay, I realize the whole missing kid bit's probably a little overdone? I haven't seen it done much for Luke and Laura, however, and I got inspired in a fit of anger yesterday when Laura stopped the engagement party to write this. This is AU from that point, btw, it only loosely follows the current storyline and I'll probably have a few twists of my own to throw in. Anyway, yes.. Laurana is Lulu's fraternal twin. The story implies that Laura herself might not even be sure whether Luke or Stefan fathered Laurana. I can assure you guys though, that I haven't quite made up my own mind about that just yet either.**

 **It's pretty much going to be an ensemble fic, I might even bring back some formerly dead cast members if none of the current men on the cast fit Laurana as a pairing. That being said, I'm open to suggestions for Laurana's pairing. No family members though, please? I don't want things being weird? And if you wish, suggest whether Stefan or Luke should be Laurana's actual father, seeing as how I can't make my mind up on that either.**

 **I'll post information on Laurana on my profile in a bit. This is the ONLY chapter I have written for this story so if you wanna see more, feedback is nice. I hope I've gotten everyone fairly IC, I'm a casual viewer of GH so I'm worried I haven't.**

 **And I'm going now.**


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

LAURANA

The New Jersey accent was thick when the dark haired guy spoke from the entrance of the garage. "Anybody back here?" he called out, waiting.

I slid out from beneath the chassis of the car I was currently doing a brake job on and sprang from the concrete floor, wiped my oil stained hands on a pair of dark rinse holey jeans that have seen better days by now and walked over to him.

He gave me a baffled look and I said simply, "It's not the fifties anymore, man. Girls can pretty much do anything a guy can."

He handed over the keys and then asked, "What's your name?"

"Laurana. Call me Lana, though." I answered, eying him, jingling the keys in my hand, looking just outside the garage's car entrance at the sleek black and chrome accented Porsche 911 parked behind him. "Nice car.. If ya like pocket toys." I mused after he and I sort of stared at each other a few moments, neither of us really talking.

He chuckled and asked, "Aren't you gonna ask my name?"

"You're always on the news, Zacarra. Kind of don't have to." I muttered, trying to avert my eyes from his deep and almost endless brown ones. My free hand dragged slowly through messy and sweat dampened hair as I coughed, shuffled my feet a little. He pretended to pout and I smirked in amusement as I asked, "What's wrong? Can't stand that one girl's not interested in ya? "

"It is a little weird." Johnny mused, a joking smile on his face as he looked me over. I turned on my heel, called out over my shoulder, "Your car will be ready in an hour or two, Zacarra. I'll get my boss to call ya."

"You can.. I can give you my number." Johnny called out. I dismissed the comment with a wave and shake of my head from over the shoulder. Once he'd gone, I pulled his car into the garage, got to work on it as soon as I finished the brake job for the car I'd been working on when he'd come in.

About halfway through working on the Porsche, I heard a throat clearing and I looked up to find Johnny standing there, a bag smeared with grease stains in his hand. "Hope ya don't mind.. That guy, Jake.. Said you haven't had lunch yet and said you always get the triple cheeseburger and fries from Kelly's."

I eyed him and the bag warily. He held it out, shaking it a little. My stomach growled, I remembered how I'd skipped breakfast in favor of having a little more time alone in the lab at PCU to work on this project I'm doing for my Anatomy class.

I took the bag and said simply, "Thanks. 8.36, right?"

"On the house. Thought you might wanna eat something.. Maybe at the park with me?"

I eyed him and burst into laughter.. Let me get this straight.. A million dollar mobster wants me, a lowly mechanic slash college girl who can't even scrape her entire rent together some months.. To eat in the park with him..

Something felt fishy.

"Aww, c'mon. I don't bite." Johnny remarked, his eyes sort of begging. I shuffled my feet and grumbled, called out to Jake "Goin for lunch." and then after washing up my hands, I got into the passenger seat of his Porsche, which I'd just finished working on.

We were driving down the main street of Port Charles and Johnny looked over and asked, "So.. What's your story, huh? I mean I haven't ever seen you around before.. I don't forget the face of a pretty girl."

I laughed, thought to myself, _'Lay it on thick, man.. If I bought it and I didn't know you had some sort of alterior motive.. Guess you're just used to being tall dark and handsome, how it gets ya everything you want.'_ and then said with a shrug, "Just happened to pass through. I've actually been here almost a year now, Mr..."

He cut me off in mid sentence, "Call me Johnny or John. We're the same age, damn it." as he chuckled, studied me intently for a few moments and then asked boldly, "You do realize you kinda look like this girl I used to date.. Lulu?"

"You're only the fifth person who's told me recently." I grumbled, a sour expression as I wondered to myself, _'Okay, enough with the you remind me crap already. If this girl looks half as ugly as me I'm surprised she knows and has dated half the people she's apparently been with. I'm doin good just to get laid every once in a while.'_ which I guess he took the expression on my face to mean that I'd met her or knew her and didn't like her. He chuckled and asked casually, "What'd she do to ya?"

"Nothing. I've never met her, actually. Just kind of tired of people mentioning that I look like somebody I don't know. I'm not.. I'm not a people person." I admitted, glancing out the window. I turned my gaze to him and then said "You passed the park."

My heart started to hammer a little, wondering if maybe I hadn't been utterly stupid to let a known mobster first of all buy me lunch and then second of all, get into his car, where I am at his mercy. My other arm edged towards my boot, there's a switchblade in there, just in case.

He chuckled, watching me out of the corner of his eye, mildly amused. "Would you relax? I'm not kidnapping you. Just thought maybe going to Vista Point to eat our lunch would be less crowded."

"What's wrong with a crowd?" I asked, my voice edgy as I covertly checked just to make sure he hadn't locked the passenger side door in case he is trying to make off with me to do god knows what and I have to bail out of the car while it's moving.

I hate being confined anywhere.

You're talkin about me here, I've picked my way out of a pair of cuffs before and bailed out of the police interrogation room once in this little town in New Mexico after I got bought in for questioning about a bar fight that got a little too rowdy. I've kicked a window out of a house before because Mike and Maureen locked me up in my room just because I was being loud and they were drunk or something and it irritated them.

I guess the slight panic showed on my face a little despite my better efforts to keep it blank, because Johnny started to laugh as he shook his head. "Relax.. I just wanted to get to know ya.. Wow.. Either I'm losin my touch since my little trip to Pentonville or something because this whole chat the girl up, buy her food and take her to Vista Point.. Before I went in, it worked every single time." he mused.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not like the girls you're used to pulling this whole thing on. Trust me."

"I'm sensing that." Johnny said as he laughed. I laughed too and then said quietly, "Sorry, it's just.. I've had a really weird life?"

"Now that sounds interesting."

"I don't talk about it."

We pulled into Vista Point and got out, sat on the hood of his car and ate the food he'd gotten. I stared out at the water mostly, listening to him. He tried quite a few times to get me to talk about myself and where I came from, what made me stick around Port Charles but I dodged it every single attempt he made, until I finally realized that maybe if I told him some of the crazier stuff I've done and been part of, some of my misadventures, maybe if I make him believe that I'm trouble that he'd leave me alone. Then I opened up a little, star ted talking about the places I've lived, how I left my adoptive parents when I was almost eighteen and sort of just went my own way, hoping to find my birth parents, how I've been in a few fights and I've been overnight in jail a few nights in different places. When I finished, he looked at me and with a laugh he remarked, "You might look a lot like Lulu.. But you two are polar opposites." as he took a bite of his food and then asked a few seconds later wit ha raised brow, "And you got yourself out of all that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. Remind me not to piss you off, would ya?" Johnny asked as we got back into his car and he took me back to work.

I notice my boss doesn't seem to like the guy. I sort of trust Jake's judgement with people, but Johnny seemed like a cool guy.. There's no harm in making friends with him.. Right?

* * *

Yay! I had a reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I was so happy someone liked the overall idea. This chapter is sort of an impromptu chemistry test with Johnny Zacarra. I'll throw other guys into the mix gradually.. I just did Johnny first because the mood struck. Others I'll do are Nathan, Spinelli and maybe I'll even bring Coop Barrett and Logan Hayes back, I did love me some Logan back in the day. I might even be talked into trying Dante's chemistry with Laurana seeing as how JoLu is my first favorite ship and Lante is just my secondary one.. **Input please?** Who do you want to see her tested against next? Who do you guys think her biological father should be (choices are Stefan or Luke.. She has personality traits from each man really so it could go either way) and yeah.. I am so happy I got a reviewer! The next chapter will have her running into a member of her family, so stay tuned. :)


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

(LAURANA)

Johnny Cash filled the silence around me, it could faintly be heard as I sat at the back booth in Kelly's diner, note cards, notebooks, texts and several different things open all around me. I paused a moment to push the chunky black framed glasses I wear to read when I have to for long periods of time up on the bridge of my nose again and was just about to get back to work on this damned paper from hell when someone spoke to me.

I looked up and it was sort of like looking into a mirror? Only she was much slimmer, her hair was this shiny and almost perfect golden shade of blonde.. Okay, so not so much a mirror as maybe a funhouse mirror in my case because her wardrobe looks like it cost more than I might have ever seen in my entire life.

 _'And this must be the mysterious and supposedly perfect Lulu Spencer-Falconeri'_ I mused to myself for a moment. The guy standing next to her spoke up first and said "You two could almost be twins." as if that were a valid ice breaker. They slid into the seat across from mine, I gritted my teeth and kept writing and highlighting.

"Spinelli said you looked a lot like me." the girl said as she held out her hand, introduced herself with a grin almost too close to my own for comfort. I nodded and eyed her hand and finally realized that apparently, since I left my 'Hello! I'm Antisocial!' warning label at home today -dry humor intended- that they thought I was actually a people person when I was in fact, not. I reluctantly grabbed her hand, shook it.

At least she didn't give one of those annoying as all hell fake cheek air kiss things. I saw a woman doing it the other day at the Rib and I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

A few minutes passed quietly, the guy finally said "Name's Ethan." and I nodded, smiled at him. He's not bad looking.. If you happen to be looking for a man. I however, am not. And I won't ever be. For one thing, it's doubtful that any guy in his right mind would get mixed in with a walking little barrel of crazy -and trouble, lots of trouble- like me and for another?

I gave my heart to Vinnie a long time ago. Never got it back.

That weird sense of deja vu, the familiar feeling and a connection of sorts washed over me. In some ways, I mused to myself silently, I favor both of the people sitting across from me, Lulu and Ethan. I found out that Ethan is her half brother.

"So, what are you doing?" Lulu asked, curious look in big brown eyes. I bet the boys just love that.. Anyway, I looked up and took my glasses off, sitting them on top of my open Abnormal Psych book and after popping my knuckles to sort of uncramp my hand, I answered quietly, "Thesis papers and an open book final. If this bastard wasn't open book I'd be tearing my hair out right now."

"So you go to PCU?" Lulu asked, eying me. I wonder if she's getting this intense feeling of deja vu and a connection also. I'm sure there's a psychological explanation for it, I told myself before taking a sip of a chocolate milkshake and nodding again then saying, "I'm in the medical program there.. And I'm minoring in Science and Abnormal Psych."

She gave me a raised brow. I'm guessing she's never really cared much for academic pursuits? If I seem defensive or that I hate her, don't misread me, I don't.. But I'm also not a people person either and I'm a known sarcastic grump.

So it's not really her, it's.. It's me.. Maybe I just sort of envy her? I mean from what everyone's told me she's got this perfect little life or something. A sexy police officer husband, an adorable little rugrat, the whole nine yards.

I've got a job, debt, a crappy place over the diner I happen to be sitting in and the inability to make friends or maintain any sort of real and lasting relationship without it ending abruptly or me fucking things up nine ways to Sunday.

 _And my freedom.. I have my freedom_ , I reminded myself. But that gets lonely sometimes and lately, I've just sort of felt like this huge chunk of my life is missing. Maybe I'm missing Vinnie, maybe it's not knowing who my birth parents are.

I don't know and I am trying **not** to focus too hard on it. Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away.

"Have you been in Port Charles long?" Ethan asked, his accent thick as he spoke. I stared a moment, shrugging as I answered mildly, "About a year now. I don't really do much. Work and class. You're from Australia? Is the surfing really good there? I've always wanted to go but I never manage to make it." I asked, curious and a little more than eager to get the conversation off of me and on them. _Maybe if I kept a conversation going it would distract me from the things I'd been thinking about earlier,_ I reasoned mentally.. I'd been mulling over this whole mobster boy wants to wine and dine me thing that happened the other day, the mixed feelings I got about said mobster boy.

"It is. If you surf. Not much of a surfer." Ethan admitted, laughing. Lulu asked me "Are you? I mean do you surf?"

"Through the television channels, yes. On an actual board? Last time I did, Lulu, wound up in an ER with a bandaged head. Damned board hit me in the head after I wiped out." I admitted, shrugging.

She stared at me a few moments and then asked, "Where are you from originally?"

"All over the place.. Everywhere and nowhere." I answered, being vague on purpose. I just have this weird feeling.. They're asking me the questions they are for a specific reason. And I'm a private person, I just met them. It's a little strange.. And Lulu, I've noticed.. She keeps looking at me like she wants to say something but she's not sure how.. OR.. she wants to ask something and she's not sure it's a good idea.

Finally, Ethan asks it.. "Spinelli told me you came here lookin for your birth family."

"I did, yes. I know I won't find anything, I haven't the past million times I've tried looking."

The two exchanged a look for a moment, Lulu looked as if she stored the information away for later. The door to the diner opened and the man who is apparently her husband walked in, another girl right there with him, they were laughing and talking and I took one look at the other girl and realized that she was maybe a little too interested in Lulu's spouse..

Which normally would have amused me but for some weird reason, even though it is not my business, I leaned in and said with a nod in their direction, "If I were you.. I'd keep that one at arms length."

"That's my cousin Valerie. She's friends with him."

"Yeah, well.. She wants more. She's flirting with him. But hey, it's your life." I muttered, getting back to work again. The four of them left and I was alone again, just Johnny Cash and my thoughts about the recent events in my life to keep me company.

Or I was alone until the guy walked in..

I'd been working on the thesis paper again, I'd already finished my Abnormal Psych exam and shut the book. The guy was older, probably old enough to be my father if I had to guess. And the weird thing that happened about an hour before with Lulu and her brother Ethan? It happened again with this guy.

He stared at me a few moments, he tried to hide that he was doing it but I knew. I almost popped off but I kept my mouth shut. I'm constantly mouthing off and that's how I wind up in over my head too a good ninety nine percent of the time.

After a few moments, he walked over to the table, stood there, looked at the books and note cards and the notebook spread out around me. "You look familiar." the man remarked. I looked up and shrugged, muttered quietly, "So I've heard."

"My name's Luke." the man said as he looked at me, smirked a little.. Again, the similarities in his smirk and mine when I know I'm about to really mess up or something.. It was enough to send this weird tingle down my spine.

Like with Lulu and Ethan about an hour ago.. If you blinked.. We could pass as father and daughter. It was weird and for a moment, I toyed with the idea that maybe all this is happening now because I actually want to find my parents deep down.

Maybe I'm just imagining all these connections I'm feeling.

That has to be it.. Or I'm finally losing it.

"Laurana. I'd rather be called Lana though." I said after a few long and quiet seconds. He asked "You're going to college, huh?"

I nodded and like before when asked, I replied, "I'm in the medical program.. Minoring in science and Abnormal Psych."

That made the old man chuckle and he said casually, "Bet your parents are proud."

"Wouldn't know.. I don't exactly call Mike and Maureen Thompson parents.. And I've been looking for my real ones." I admitted, surprising myself. Why the hell had I just volunteered that tidbit to a total stranger?

He shrugged and said casually, "Keep lookin kid. You'll find them."

With that, he was gone.

I shrugged and gathered my things before this could get anymore weird. After going up to my apartment above the diner, I put my books down and grabbed the basket I had with my dirty laundry in it. I'd just stepped out of the apartment when the door to the room across the hall opened and a guy walked out wearing cops blues.

He nodded at me and I nodded back and asked, "Night shift again, huh?"

"Yeah.. Last minute laundry again, huh?" the guy asked, giving me sort of this cocky grin as he spoke.

I looked down at my basket and said "Well, considering I work and go to PCU, not much time for washing clothes. Besides.. It's not like I'm honestly worried about what I look like, obviously." as I shrugged.

He chuckled and then said "Coop Barrett.. You've been living across the hall from me for over a year.. It's kind of lame that I haven't even told you my name."

"Laurana Thompson.. Or Lana." I added quickly, emphasizing Lana. I prefer Lana to Laurana, Laurana's just weird.. And a mouthful.

He nodded and then said "Lana.. It was nice to meet you. Watch your back walking down to the laundromat. The docks in this town at night are.." but I spoke up and laughed, said with a casual shrug, "I carry a pocketknife. And I take MMA down at that new gym."

"So that's where I've seen you."

"Mhmm."

He turned to walk away and I walked down the staircase at the opposite end, the one leading down into the alley. I walked to the laundromat and while I sat there waiting on my clothes to finish, I checked my texts.

I had a missed one from Spinelli, so I called him.

He picked up and said excitedly, " The Jackyll thinks he might have found something.. But it will take a little time to confirm it. So far the search has been far better than he hoped, fear not, Sassy Lana." I chuckled a little and then said "Thanks again for doing this, man.. And if you don't find anything, it's fine. But thanks."

"I'll call you back when I've checked into a few more leads. Perhaps Sassy Lana can come to the Jackyll and Maximista's humble abode?" he suggested. I laughed and then said "Yeah, sounds good. Talk to you later, Jackyll." as I slid the phone into my pocket and took out my earphones, sliding them in, turning up Johnny Cash again, humming along to Folsom Prison Blues as I sorted and folded my laundry, put it into the basket I'd bought with me.

Maybe this time Spinelli would find something.

But the question remained.. If he did find something.. Just what would I do with what he found? I'd never planned that far ahead..

* * *

Yay! I had a reviewer! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I was so happy someone liked the overall idea. I've decided that Spixie is a thing in this story. Also, Ethina will be a thing.. I'm not sure just yet about Lante (because I think Dominic is the sex and I've considered trying HIM against my Laurana at some point, plus JoLu, I miss them..) but so far, yes, those two pairings will be part of this story in bits and pieces. I've also decided that in the interest of making things amusing and giving you guys more of a range of males to choose from, both Coop Barrett AND Logan Hayes are still alive. The au reason for this is that they left town after the hostage crisis, after their relationships with Maxie and Lulu went south.

OPINIONS ON PAIRINGS AND WHO SHOULD BE LANA'S FATHER OF LUKE OR STEPHAN ARE WELCOME!

This chapter has sister and sister meeting face to face BEFORE the discovery is made. Ethan is there as well, he and Lulu are having lunch together, visiting. Also, at the end of the family thing, Luke's in the diner and potential father/daughter have a conversation. I apologize if anyone's horribly OOC, like I said before I'm just a casual fan for the most parts, so this story is me writing in the characters I like most on the show since every time I watch they hardly ever show any real storylines with most of them (except Luke.)

I also sort of play around with a chemistry test between Lana and Coop. Jason Gerhardt could've been a damn good asset to the show. Even if they weren't going to commit to CoMax. I liked Coop, would've loved to see more of the guy.

VOTE FOR PAIRING AND POTENTIAL FATHER CHOICE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ANOTHER FAMILY MEMBER RUN IN. :)


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

(LAURANA)

My eyes darted around the crowded bar and I nursed my Jack and Coke as I waited on the guy I hired to find my birth parents, Spinelli. He and his girlfriend Maxie were supposed to be meeting me here to discuss things he'd found and for a few moments, I found myself wondering if maybe this time I'd actually get my answers and finally be able to move on.

I glanced down at the heavy black plastic watch I was wearing to look at the time and realized it was a little after 8. They'd get here around 9, they had to take their daughter to her grandmother, Felicia so she could watch her.

I tapped my foot against the chair leg a little and took another sip of my Jack and Coke, sat the glass down. Nobody was playing darts, I figured what the hell. I walked up to the bar and pestered Coleman until he gave me a hand full of darts and then I took off for the ancient dartboard in the back. About halfway through my 'game', I heard a throat clearing behind me.

I turned, found a tall and dark haired man standing there, watching me for a few moments. "Did you want the dartboard?"

He shook his head and then said casually, "I thought you were Lulu. She's my half sister." as he studied me intently for a few moments, this strange look on his face as he did so. And I got this strong sense of familiarity all over again. It was becoming a commonplace occurrence, I'd noticed, since I hired Spinelli to look into finding my birth parents, it seemed like every time I turned around I found myself thinking that maybe I was connected to someone in this damned town somehow.

"I've met her. She's pretty cool.. A little dense about the guy she married and her cousin and just what the hell is really going on but yes, cool." I muttered offhandedly as I paused to take a big sip of the Jack and Coke, I'd carried it over with me, sat it on a stool nearby.

"My name's Nickolas."

"Laurana. I'd prefer Lana though if it's all the same to you." I said as I held out a dart.

He shook his head and gestured at the board and then said "Looks like you're doing fine on your own."

"It's one hell of a lot cheaper than anger management." I admitted, grinning just a little. I get this sense about the guy.. That he's private and standoffish like me.

Maybe that's why I don't feel defensive or wary so much.

"I can imagine." Nick answered, eying the drink as I took another long sip. He almost seemed concerned and I said with a shrug, "It's been one of those days."

"No judgement. I mean it's not my business." Nickolas said as he waved his hands.

Coleman called from the front of the bar, "Jackyll's here, kid." and I looked at Nickolas then said "See ya around. I've kind of got an important meeting."

"In a bar?"

"I feel safer here. This place is kinda like my second home.. Or something."

As I walked off I heard him laughing a little, mumbling something to the effect of how Ethan was right, I wasn't much of a talker or a people person. I spotted Spinelli and his gorgeous blonde girlfriend waving me over and I made my way over to their table, drink in hand, sipping slowly. I slid onto the chair after turning it so that the back of the chair sat against my chest.

Maxie blurted out, "She even sits like him!"

Spinelli snickered a little, slid a file across the table to me and said with a smile, "The Jackyll is most pleased to inform Sassy Lana that he has indeed located her birth family.. And they are most anxious to reunite with her if she should choose to do so."

I raised a brow and gave him a blank look and Maxie said with a laugh, "What he means is that he found your family.. But mostly because they hired him to find you too. Literally a day after you hired him to find them."

I stared at the file sitting in front of me and then took a few huge sips of the drink and said quietly, "Oh.. Wow.. I didn't honestly think.."

The shock settled in for me then. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, almost like a runaway train. I reached for the file then shook my head and shut it again.

"Does Sassy Lana not wish to know what the Jackyll has uncovered?"

"No, it's not that, I just.. I never thought they'd be found? Hell, given the luck I've had trying, Spinelli, I was beginning to wonder if I wasn't just dropped here by aliens or something."

"Just look, gahh. The suspense is killing me, okay?" Maxie pushed gently.

I took the folder and dug around, pulled out the glasses I wear to read and finally, I opened the file.

And promptly spat Jack and Coke everywhere when I saw the face of not only the woman I met one night a few weeks before, Laura Spencer, but the man I talked to every now and again when he came in Kelly's Diner, Luke Spencer.

It clicked into place then.. Those feelings of deja vu? The sense that I was connected to these people somehow? It was me recognizing where I really came from.

I looked down at the chair in which I sat, the way it was turned and realized that yes, during one or two of our conversations at Kelly's, Luke had turned his chair like this.

And he and I really connected oddly enough over some of my more tame misadventures, we swapped travel stories, really.

I was bonding with my real father the whole damned time.

I stared at the papers in front of me again, while my mind raced a million miles a minute. If they were looking for me too..

There was definitely something strange at play here.

Because if you knowingly give your kid up for adoption for the reasons that Mike and Maureen claimed that they knew I'd been given up.. You don't hire a private investigator to find that kid.. That's something you do if the kid's been taken wrongly or is missing.. Or maybe if you just want to meet a kid you gave up for adoption.

"Well?"

"I need to process, okay?"

"The point is, L.. You have family. And they want to get to know you. There's really not much to process." Maxie said in a gentle but firm tone as she looked at me a few moments. I shrugged and then raked my fingers through my hair as I asked Spinelli, "And they said they wanted me found?"

He explained everything that my mother, Laura told him.. About how some woman named Helena took me from the nursery after paying off a nurse to tell Luke there was one child. Nobody even realized what the woman had done until my half brother.. _The guy I just met!'_ my mind butted in firmly as I continued to listen to Spinelli explain further that Nickolas found all the old documents, the evidence that yes, my birth mother had been right all along, she was going to have twin girls... When he finished I said quietly, "I guess set up a meeting or something.. Or give them my cell number.. I just.. I need to think, I mean I started all this from the prospective of a kid that got abandoned because her real father died and the man her mother was married to wasn't in the condition nor did he want to raise me because I was a reminder of an affair or something.. I never thought there would be more to it than that."

I stood and stretched, asked Spinelli, "Do they know who I am yet?"

"I'm meeting Fair Lulu and her mother Fairest Laura tomorrow to tell them both."

"Luke suspected it though.. Because he asked Spinelli to check into you, where you came from, who handled your adoption.. After you two started talking whenever you were both in Kelly's." Maxie gloated. I bit my lower lip, just letting it all sink in for me.

I do have a family.

And things really were not what they seemed, I'd been fed a load of lies practically all my life by Maureen and Mike. Anger surged and I punched th e table a little then said "If I could get my hands on the couple that adopted me right now, I swear to God.. If they knew about all this and still adopted me willingly?"

"Yeah.. I don't blame you for being mad.. Are you going to be okay right now? I mean Spinelli and I hardly get a sitter, if you want we can sort of hang out." Maxie offered. I shook my head and then said quietly, "I'm gonna go for a walk.. I mean it's not you guys and thanks for offering, I'm just an internal kinda girl.."

"So we've noticed. Just be safe, okay? There was another shootout earlier."

"Can those idiots not play with their damned guns for one freaking night?" I grumbled, Maxie and Spinelli laughed. I told them goodbye and slipped out of the Rib, then I just started walking.

I wound up sitting on the railing at the pier down by the docks sort of just staring up at the moon and thinking about it all.

A throat cleared from behind me and I turned. The flashlight blinded me and I shielded my eyes as I squeaked "For fucks sake.. I come in peace, man."

Coop chuckled a little and then asked with a raised brow, "You alright? These docks are dangerous."

His partner, who'd been staring at me intently and quietly, and wa s the nimrod holding the flashlight that blinded me spoke up and added, "Especially at night for a girl with no weapon or nothin."

I held up my hands and said "I got weapons."

The guy laughed and Coop nudged him then said "That's the girl that took out that one guy down at the gym, Hayes."

"That little thing?" Logan asked.

"Sitting right here, gentleman and nimrod." I deadpanned as I hopped down from the rail, stumbling just a little. They steadied me and I looked from one guy to the other then asked, "So.. Get shit detail tonight, boys?"

"He did." Coop answered, nodding to Logan who grumbled and then said "I'm tellin ya.. That son of a bitch was about to make a deal. Noooo, Spencer and that new asshole go and pull us off the damn route. I knew it was goin down, man, I could feel it."

"And you, Coop?"

"Just watching his ignorant ass I guess." Coop joked.

"I'm not ignorant.. And who saved your ass during that whole fiasco earlier, huh?"

"I had things under control."

"Anyway.. You mentioned Spencer?"

"Yeah, Lucky Spencer, he's one of the detectives, one of the higher ranked ones. Guys always bustin my balls because I dated his sister Lulu back in the day and it didn't go so well.. Why?" Logan asked as I looked at him and then said with a quiet smirk, "Maybe because tonight I found out that my birth parents are Luke and Laura Spencer?"

He grimaced and then shined the flashlight at me again, again directly in my eyes, I flipped him off and he said after a few moments, "Yeah, you kinda look like Lulu. "

"So I've heard." I mused as I looked from Coop to Logan and then said "So I'm gonna go now."

"We can walk you back. There was a guy roaming around here earlier, he freaked some of the other girls that work at the club down the docks from here out." Coop offered. Logan glared at him and then said through gritted teeth, "Sure, whatever."

"Glad to meet you too, Hayes." I grumbled, giving him a scowl as the three of us walked back to Kelly's so I could go up to my apartment.

Once I got into my apartment I fell back across the bed and swore a little when a spring in the mattress poked me. I was completely and totally drained now. And totally clueless as to what to do next, how to go about reuniting with my family..

I could at least meet them, right?

* * *

Yay! I had 5 reviewers! I'm so glad a few people seem to be enjoying this story! And in light of suggestions given, I've decided that Luke should be Lana's father. They just seem to have so much in common. This chapter features another run in with family (Nickolas) and Lana finding out that Luke and Laura are her parents and that she has all these siblings she never even realized she might have. It also features a run in with Coop and Logan on the docks. Votes for her pairing overall are still being taken for the moment. Choices are anyone but family(including stepsiblings because yes, that would be strange) and Spinelli. Everyone else is pretty much fair game, so if you have a name you wanna see her tested against throw it out there.

I love you guys for reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

(LULU)

My mother and I made our way into the Floating Rib. Spinelli had called, something about a lead, he'd found the fraternal twin that I never even realized I had. I smiled at my mom bravely. Right now I'm feeling anything but brave.. There's literally no telling what Spinelli's dug up, he's very thorough in his investigations, I know him well enough to know that.

Sort of why my mother and I hired him after Nickolas found the paperwork and photos in one of the secret rooms at Wyndemere not too long ago.

Personally, I just have this feeling.. I've already met my fraternal twin.. Several times, actually. She goes to the Haunted Star every now and then to play cards with my father and Ethan. And she talks to my father for hours whenever he's in Kelly's at the same time as she happens to be there. I've seen her a time or two and one of those times she sort of smacked me in the forehead and told me that if I didn't wake up and see this whole friendship between Dante and Valerie for what it was, I was going to lose everything by the time I did catch on.

And I sort of have been taking a closer look at it since. And yes, Valerie is pushing a lot of personal boundaries. But she's family too and she just lost her mother. I'm trying like hell to bond with a cousin that until a few months ago I never knew existed, but it hasn't been easy.

This search for my fraternal twin's been far easier, actually.

"So.. Are you ready to find out what Spinelli's found?" I asked my mother. She nodded and then said with a brave smile, "I am." as we walked into the Floating Rib. Almost as soon as we walked in, Maxie rushed over, smirking. She must have seen the results of the search already, she and Spinelli literally have no secrets now.

"Okay, what'd he find?"

"Just come on already." Maxie pushed. My mom and I sat down and a few minutes later, my father and Tracy made their way in, the two of them talking about something. It was probably Tracy trying again to tell my father that it has to be some kind of sick joke Helena was playing.

None of us expected that Spinelli would actually find anything.

Spinelli smiled and then said "I think you all will be most pleased. Especially you, Luke."

He slid the file across the table to my father first, apparently my father had him looking into something also while he was looking into the whereabouts and identity of my fraternal twin for my mother and my siblings and I.

I shifted Rocco from one side of my lap to the other and leaned over, reading over my mother's shoulder since Spinelli had also given her a file to read too.

After a few moments, I heard Tracy groan audibly and my father say in a smug tone, "And I told ya, Spanky.. Did I not tell ya when all this stuff came out.. I was talkin to my own kid the entire time!"

My mother gasped at something in her files, I leaned in, my hazel eyes scanned the pages intently. It was an article about a car crash. One my fraternal twin only barely walked away from herself. Apparently, the man she was dating was running from some people he'd fallen in with that were known criminals which he owed money to. She happened to be in the car with him when the whole thing started and about a mile out of the town they were in, the car wrecked, almost went over a bridge. She managed to get out of the car, only barely. The man she was dating went over the bridge with the car.

I gaped at the words, gasped softly, "Oh.. wow."

"And if she hadn't managed to pull herself out through the windshield, Lulu, this entire process would have went entirely different." my mother remarked grimly as she raked a hand through her hair, shook her head. I don't think my mom was too thrilled at my sister's obvious bad judgement where men were concerned, but beyond that, she was probably sitting there, like me, thankful that my sister was alive and well and able to make the bad mistakes she evidently made.

"Arrested in Mexico?" my father snickered, shook his head. Tracy groaned inwardly again and my father said simply, "Calm down, Spanky.. The kid's obviously settled down a little."

Ethan spoke up as he made his way in, laughed a little and said "Highly doubtful, old man. Guess who got tossed right out of that one hole in the wall bar last night and got into a fight in the parking lot."

I groaned then and Ethan said with a shrug, "Lucky's met her now." a smug grin as he said the words. I shook my head and Kristina asked, "So.. Was it like Ethan and Luke thought? Is that girl Lana really..."

"She is." I replied quietly and then asked Ethan, "Who was she fighting with?"

"That, sister, is the funniest part.. Remember your old friend Brooklyn?"

At that, my soon to be stepbrother Dillon groaned inwardly and shook his head. "That cannot have went well."

"What the.. How'd it happen?" I asked, curious.

"Apparently, sister, Lana and Zacarra were having drinks and playing pool and Brooklyn didn't like it.. You know she's been going round saying she's Johnny's girlfriend.. And we all know how territorial she can get. She poured a drink over Lana's head, Lana swung and it all went bloody downhill from there."

"Crap."

Tracy snickered and Dillon shook his head, muttering something.

Luke said mildly, "Gave Valerie an earful the other day in Kelly's too. All I could sit back and do was laugh at it. Took up for her sister even though I don't think she realized Lulu was her sister at the time."

"And you better not encourage her behavior, Luke." both my mother and my stepmother said at the same time.

Nickolas finally made it and he and Spencer sat down, reading over the files. Like my mother and Tracy, Nickolas groaned internally at some of the stuff my fraternal twins' apparently gotten herself into.. But when Ethan told the story about her being taken in last night after a brawl broke out between her and Brooklyn in the parking lot because Lana apparently knows Johnny and is friends with him or something, he shook his head.

"I didn't like the guy when Lulu was with him. There is no way I'm going to sit back and let him get to my other sister."

"Let's give her a little credit, huh? She doesn't really seem interested in any certain guy honestly.. She's constantly callin that bum Scott calls a son Nimrod." my father said with a laugh.

Spencer read the papers quietly and then asked "Can I meet her?"

"You all can, actually. After Spinelli told her everything he found and told her you had all actually hired him to find her, she gave us her cell phone number to give to you.. And she said that if you want to meet her, she'd like to do that." Maxie said as she looked up from one of the files, I guess curiousity had gotten the best of her and she wanted to read about my fraternal twin sister too.

"If she'd grown up here with us.." Maxie started, trying not to laugh. I nodded in agreement and then said "Something tells me that we wouldn't have had to invent things to get into. We probably would have been dragged into more than we really wanted."

Dillon nodded and then asked, "Can you imagine how she and Sage probably would have gotten along? I mean Sage was almost exactly like Brooklyn is. And they've fought already."

Tracy butted in and then said "So.. I was wrong this time. We should put something together to meet her, I suppose.. Even though apparently we already have. I thought that when I saw her at first, Lulu, she was you. Sort of why I grilled you about having a drink with Johnny."

"I told you it wasn't me." I laughed and shook my head before suggesting, "How about the Haunted Star? Maybe tonight?"

"That works for me." my mother and father said as Tracy nodded and smiled then told my father, "Okay, alright, so I had no real reason to be concerned. You were right."

"I told you, Spanky. It wasn't hard to figure out when I started putting the pieces of stuff she told me together and actually thought about it."

"I knew I felt some sort of connection to her the night I ran into her on my way here." my mother said as she explained, "I met her before I came to your father about what Nickolas found. She was just getting off work. She'd evidently injured her hand earlier at work and decided that instead of an actual bandage and properly cleaning it out, she was going to wrap a few paper towels around it and secure them with electrical tape."

* * *

Yay! I had 8 reviewers! I'm so glad a few people seem to be enjoying this story! For the one person who wasn't thrilled at all that I chose Luke to be Lana's father, sorry.. I get what you were saying, about Stefan, but.. Luke happened to work out better. I'm sorry the person you voted for wasn't chosen, I really and truly am. I actually did struggle with the decision for a while. Anyway, I love you for reviewing, regardless. And I hope I didn't piss you off when I went the Luke route.

This chapter is Spinelli telling Laura, Luke, Tracy, Ethan, Nickolas and Lulu his findings. I wrote it from Lulu's POV. There is a mention in there of what actually happened to this Vinnie guy Lana keeps bringing up when it's being told in her POV. And Vinnie isn't exactly a straight and narrow kinda guy? There will be more on all that later though. There's also mention of a fight between Lana and Brooklyn that wasn't exactly over Johnny (because it wasn't, lol, Lana just has a strong temper) that started when Brooklyn poured a drink over Lana's head because Lana was just hanging out drinking and playing pool and Johnny happened to show up and play a game or two with Lana. There's also a few mentions of individual run ins that her family have had with her since the story started. :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I laughed a lot while writing it. I also hope that I've done decently at keeping everyone pretty much IC as I can.. I'm a casual viewer so I'm worried constantly that I'm not.

Pairing suggestions are still being taken if you feel inclined to do so but for now it's mostly going to be Lana bonding with her family, individually and as a whole, maybe a few more chemistry tests thrown in just for kicks and giggles. :)

I love you guys for reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

(LANA)

Logan Hayes crowed with laughter as I paced my holding cell in the PCPD lockup, swearing. I stopped in mid pace and said calmly, "You do realize somehow I'm gonna get out of here, right? And when I do, Nimrod, I'm gonna punch you in the dick so hard..." but my sentence was unfinished, hanging in mid air as Logan sat down on a chair in front of my cell, smug smirk on his face. If he'd gotten closer to the bars, I probably would have choked him.

I don't get why he thinks he can antagonize me just because he dated my fraternal twin and it didn't end well. I'm not her. And frankly, it irritates the hell out of me when he does.

But there's this teasing undercurrent to all our jabs and taunts back and forth, I'd be an idiot not to acknowledge that.

Does not mean I'll be fallin into bed with the guy, by the way. He's too much like Vinnie. And maybe if I ever fall again, it'd be smart to fall for someone not so much like Vinnie.

"Is it true?"

"What, nimrod? That you have a pea brain?"

"I'm hurt, darlin.. Here I am, tryin to ask ya a simple question. Do we really have to use all the names?"

"My name, nimrod, is not darlin or babe or sugar. It's Lana." I grumbled, shuffling my feet, waiting on him to ask me whatever it was he apparently had to know about why I was even in this holding cell to begin with.

"That Johnny Zacarra's the reason you and Brooklyn Cerillo were fighting. Because I gotta say.. Johnny's an asshole."

"Johnny is a friend, first of all. And no, nimrod, we were fighting because I don't happen to like vodka being poured over my face. It pissed me off so I decked her. Nothing at all to do with Johnny."

"But he was there.. Interesting."

"He showed up when I happened to be there playing pool. We played a game.. last time I checked, nimrod, doesn't constitute a relationship. I mean I wouldn't personally know that but I'd imagine there is a lot more to it than that."

"There is."

"Yeah, well, like I said, Hayes. I wouldn't know. Honestly don't care to find out, either.. I went down that road once and it went badly. Not in a hurry to try again." I grumbled, my voice fell away towards the end.

"Are you antagonizing her, Hayes? Get your ass back to work." a man who looked a lot like the man I now know to be my father, Luke Spencer, spoke up from behind Logan. The two shared this extreme glaring session, I mean it was almost like they hated each other enough to try and will the other one to catch fire with the use of their eyes.

Logan made his way out of the holding area and the man flopped down into the chair Logan had been sitting in. For a few minutes, he said nothing. Finally, he said quietly, "I'm your brother Lucky.. Mom and Dad called me and told me about finding you."

"This is a shitty way to meet, huh?" I mused as I shuffled my feet, flopped back onto the cot in my cell. I grumbled, shook my head. I had to go and lose my temper one time. I've been trying not to get into any trouble lately.

As you can clearly see, it's not working.

"Logan is right about one thing.. Johnny is not the kind of guy you even consider a friend, Lana. I've seen the damage the guy can do. Without even trying." Lucky scolded, shaking his head. I nodded, mulled it over. Ultimately, if I want him to be my friend then I consider him my friend. It's not like I'm a saint or something.

"Noted." I muttered finally as I looked up at my brother and asked, "Let me guess.. The parentals know I got brought in?"

"Yeah.. Our father is on his way to get you out." Lucky answered, looking at me again. I asked him a few moments later, "What's up?"

"You look so much like Lulu it's kind of hard to believe you're not identical." Lucky admitted with a slight grin as he asked, "Why did that fight happen? It wasn't over Johnny like everyone's saying, right?"

"No, Lucky, that fight started because I wasn't going to let some b level pop tart pour vodka over my head and get by with it. I'm sort of tempermental like that." I admitted. He snickered a moment and then asked, " How long have you been living here?"

"A year give or take."

"I was on an undercover assignment in Ireland for a while. I just came back home last month." Lucky told me as he rolled around in the chair he sat in. I nodded and then said "I never actually made it to Ireland."

"You've traveled? Wait, yeah, our father was saying something about that when he told me everything earlier on my break." Lucky said as I nodded and then listed off the different states I've lived in, adding "I've also lived in Mexico, a little while in Canada."

He nodded and then I said casually, "If you really want to know what the fight was about, since you're so worried it was over that guy Johnny.. I'll tell you. It's not like I've got anything to hide." as I smirked a little, sat up Indian style on the cot, looked at him.

He nodded and I started to tell him everything that transpired, from two days before up to the fight when I actually snapped and gave Brooklyn my right hook.

FLASHBACK

(2 Days Before Fight)

 _I was standing in line at the supermarket with the few things I stopped to get to eat on my way in from work. The girl kept staring at me, I rolled my eyes, it's nothing I'm not really used to, girls can be real bitches when they want. I've learned to ignore it and only fight back when the need arises.. Let's just say I got picked on and shoved into lockers a lot during school.. Even got my clothes stolen and ran up the flagpole once.. But that's neither here or there.. Anyway, I ignored her for the most part, more or less just focused on getting back to my apartment and finishing the thesis paper from hell.. But then she walked over and tapped me on the shoulder.._

 _I turned around and asked stiffly, "What?"_

" _He can't seriously think he's going to cheat on me with you. I mean.. Gross." Brooklyn said as she eyed me carefully, almost as if she were sizing me up, finding every single flaw she could. My temper surged, I managed to keep calm though. I stared her down too, hand in my hair. "The hell are you talking about?"_

" _You're that mechanic that Johnny keeps breaking vehicles to come see. I'm Brooklyn.. His girlfriend. And if I have my way about it, his fiancee."_

 _I laughed and shook my head. Okay, was this girl serious? What exactly about me intimidated a former pop star? I stopped laughing and then said quietly, "Okay then."_

" _That's ALL you have to say is okay then? Do you even KNOW who I am?"_

" _An annoying bitch, from the sound of things." I deadpanned, rolling my eyes, turning around in line again. She tapped me again, that bony little finger of hers jabbing my shoulderblade, jarring me sort of. I turned around and she'd went from mildly annoying to bunny boiling psycho bitch in a record two seconds flat.. And sue me.. I decided to antagonize her a little then. I had no idea what a mistake I was making.._

" _If he's coming to see me, Brooklyn.. Maybe you're not good enough? Or maybe.. maybe he just doesn't want some kind of damned airborn STD. But relax your tits. I don't want your man. He's a friend."_

" _Yeah, right. Every time someone says that it's totally not true. You want him. Everybody wants Johnny."_

 _I snickered a little. Yeah, it was pretty much just what Johnny told me when he was talking about the girl during a dart game at the Rib one night earlier in the week. I rolled my eyes and then said calmly, "If I wanted the guy, Brooklyn. I'd have the guy and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it. But hey, guess what. I really don't want your man. The fact that you're even over here in my damned face speaks volumes. I mean why the hell are you so insecure anyway?"_

 _She stormed off, I figured that maybe she finally realized I wasn't lying. I have no interest in Johnny Zacarra._

 _Apparently, I was wrong because two nights later, I happened to be at that one bar down by the warehouses and Johnny showed up too. We had a few drinks, played a few games of pool and around midnight, Brooklyn saunters in._

 _Johnny groans and I grumble._

 _She saw us together and she also saw a paparazzi person or something on the other side of the bar. Either way, she wanted her fifteen minutes of fame to last a little longer, I suppose, because she starts this loud and annoying, and honestly, stupidly hilarious argument with Johnny. I mean the poor guy did not get a word in edgewise._

 _Then she turns to me, her vodka in her hand and says, "You dirty little slut. You said you didn't want him. Yet where are you, huh?" before I could even really react, she pours it over my head.. The reporter, I noticed seemed to be hanging in on every single word said. He of course snapped a shot of the whole incident which also further pissed me off._

 _It hit me then, as I was punching the photographer and snatching his camera, she PLANNED this whole thing.. So she could get a little attention. So yeah, when she poured the second shot of vodka on me I got pissed. And I punched her._

 _She hit me back, kinda like one of those really weak punches, to be honest it felt more like a mosquito punching me, really. The reason why she poured the drink on me the second time? I stomped on her paparazzi's camera and she was pissed. But anyway, yeah.. She hit me back, so I maybe speared her and was doing a fairly good job of strangling her when the bouncer of the bar came over, threw us both out._

 _I was cool about it, I was going to just go back to my apartment but I'm walking out of the parking lot and the crazy bitch knocks me down. So yeah, I reversed things and put her into some kind of submission hold.. And that, brother.. That's when blue lights showed up._

 _Apparently, it's frowned upon to get really sick of someone's shit and snap. Even more so when said someone is turning blue from lack of oxygen when the cops get out of their cars to get us both into one._

 _End flashback_

Lucky sat there for a few minutes looking at me. I shrugged and said "It wasn't about Johnny at all. I don't like having pictures taken of my by nosy ass reporters. So yeah, when bunny burner's PR guy started taking photos, I stomped the jerk's camera and it ticked her off. The fact that Johnny was there is coincidental." Lucky burst into laughter and for a few minutes I thought he'd cry. I deadpanned sarcastically, "Glad you find this entertaining, detective."

"It's funny!"

"Okay, so maybe just a little. But that girl, man.. Has anybody suggested that maybe a trip to that nuthouse on the outskirts of town is in the cards for her? I mean does she have issues?"

"She likes attention. She picked fights with our sister all the time in high school. She used guys to do it then too." Lucky admitted.

"Just so you know, brother.. Not looking for a guy. I lost the guy I loved. And I can barely keep a houseplant alive, what the hell makes me think I'd work in a relationship or something.. Plus.. Never know when I'm gonna want to just pick up and leave."

He nodded and then said quietly, "Losing people is hard."

"Vinnie helped me through probably the worst points in my life.. The Thompsons.. They were crappy parents. He got me out of there." I admitted, shuffling my feet before clearing my throat and saying in a louder tone, "But yeah.. Enough about that. Do you have a deck of cards or something? I'm kinda bored? And I don't really know anybody to call?"

"Yeah.. I can go find some."

Lucky got up and came back a few minutes later with a deck of cards and my father in tow. Since Tracy, my father's soon to be wife was trying to find out how to get both Brooklyn and me out of holding, we had a little time to kill.

Luke sat down in another chair and quipped, "First time I've been sitting on this side of the bars. It's strange, really."

"This isn't a habit, I hope." Lucky said as he shot a look at me. I shrugged a little.

"Texas Hold 'Em." Luke announced as he started to deal the cards. We started to play, started talking and somewhere in the midst of all of it, I realized that I really do want to stick around and get to know my family.

Port Charles just sort of feels more like home than anywhere else I've been. And until now I'd sort of been wandering around lost.. I guess that's how you'd put it.

* * *

Holy crap, Batman! 11 reviews! I'm so thrilled. Also, I got added to a few more people's alerts too! A lovely guest reviewer wanted a flashback of the Brooklyn Lana fight. So, yeah, here it is.. It kind of wasn't over Johnny (to Lana) but it was (to Brooklyn) and it was also because Brooklyn loves her attention and she'd sort of staged things so she could get her PR guy to take photos.. There's this reality show she wanted to be on, she had to seem sort of wild because if you just send in footage of you, well.. Anyway, the fight was really funny and amusing to write, I just hope that you guys agree and like it. If you can't tell, I am not nor have I ever been a Brooklynn fan.

Also, a card game between father,daughter and brother. I swear to God I'm not dragging out their family reunion much longer. I just thought that since in the last chapter Ethan mentions Lucky having met her, I'd sort of have this chapter bridge over into it, so this is during/after Spinelli telling the Spencer family what he's discovered. Tracy and Luke go to bail out both girls, hehe.. :) So Tracy will get to meet her soon and for that, I'm excited. I loves my Spanky.


	7. Chapter 7 I

SIX

(TRACY)

I tapped my foot against the tacky tile flooring of the police station.. I have to admit, parts of me were curious as I waited on the release of both my granddaughter and this new daughter of Luke's. Laura eyed the doors to holding impatiently, I eyed her with enough wariness to signify that I'm not thrilled with her being at the station with me.

But, it is her daughter she'll be meeting for the first time. And my stepdaughter. And from the things that file held about her, I'm.. I'm worried that Port Charles barely has the capacity manwise to handle ONE Luke Spencer.. Just how in the name of God are they expecting to handle Luke, Ethan AND this apparent 'femme Luke?'

The doors to holding opened and I gaped for a moment, I was honestly torn between laughter and annoyance. Brooklynn and Lana were apparently fighting again and from the looks of it, the scrappy blonde was at best a force to be reckoned with.

Laura and I whistled, the girls stopped struggling against Lucky and Luke to look. From where she sat on top of my granddaughter, Lana said in a sheepish voice, "It's not what it looks like?" while Brooklynn stuck to her usual "It was all her fault, Grandma, not mine, I swear. I don't fight. It's not ladylike, you said."

I thought to myself _'Considering how many times you've proven to me you're anything but a lady, Brooklynn..'_ but I kept quiet for the moment, went to Brooklynn and checked her over, and then, I turned my attention to Lana who shrugged and then said quietly, "She can say what she wants, ma'am.. But she kinda started it when that annoying reporter kept sticking his camera in my face.. Or the two times she poured vodka over my head. Take your pick." as she held my gaze.

I have this sense, looking into those eyes, if she'd been raised around here, with her actual family.. There's no limit to the trouble the girl could have gotten herself and everyone else around her into during that time. She's spirited and while that's not entirely a bad thing, it's not good sometimes, either.

"Can you two keep your distance?"

"Yeah."

"Only if she stays the hell away from Johnny and gives me back the film she took." Brooklynn insisted, pouting as she did so. Luke looked at me, sheepish and amused look in his eyes as he turned to Lana and then said calmly, "You're gonna stay the hell away from that Zacara kid... Right?"

"I was playing a game of pool with the guy, seriously? Do you all just think I was going to hop right on top of him on the pool table? I do have a few manners." Lana grumbled, giving Brooklynn a sharp look as she added in a low hiss, "Not like some of us who go around pourin drinks out into people's eyes."

"Oh it stung for two seconds."

"Wanna find out exactly how damn long it stung, Cerillo?" Lana asked, wicked gleam in her eye. She turned to Luke and nodded then said with a shrug, "Yeah, I'll keep away.. Might wanna tell him to keep away from me though, I mean senorita crazy pants over there and all might go Misery on him and chain him to a bed, break his knees and elbows."

"IM NOT CRAZY!"

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted at last, desperate to get some form of peace and order returned to this damned madness. I looked at Luke and Luke asked Lana, "Do ya have the film?"

"Nope."

"Where is it, L?" Lucky asked, an amused look in his eye too, I noticed.

"I flushed it. No newspaper's gonna splash my face across the front of it, hell no." Lana said as she smirked at Brooklynn who growled and was about to lunge but Dillon, thank God, stopped her and said "Just relax, okay? Maybe that was a sign to make an audition tape in which you're actually yourself?"

"I'll never make it on the show!"

"So maybe don't do it?"

While all this was going on, Dante and Lulu edged in, Dante trying not to laugh as he filled Lulu in on just how he'd found Lana sitting on Brooklynn when the cop car came to a stop. Lulu stopped and froze, looked at her fraternal twin.

"I know we've met already but wow.. I mean that day when I saw you I was just making a flip observation." Lulu muttered as Lana eyed her when she moved in for a hug but stiffly let Lulu hug her. I get this feeling that maybe Lana is anti touching.

And that maybe there's a deep reason for it. Something in the girl's life had effected her so profoundly that she just doesn't look comfortable around a large group of people.. Which is exactly what this little foray to the station was turning into.

"Tonight, Lana.." I spoke up, doing my best to give her at least a little bit of a smile, "We're all getting together on the Haunted Star."

"Ok?" Lana muttered, nodding as she gave me this questioning look. Laura spoke up and said with a smile, "She'll be there."

"I gotta work but.."

"You're goin, kid. This is big.. For our whole family, really." Luke insisted, giving Lana a firm look. For a moment she looked like she was grumpy about it then shrugged and stated, "No dresses. I hate dresses."

Lulu snickered a little at that.

Luke and I left with Brooklynn and on our way out to the car Luke said casually, "Gonna take some getting used to."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. At least she's spirited."

"She's too spirited, I think, Spanky."

I glanced at Luke with a raised brow. For him to say that, it does concern me. Because that man is the epitome of wild and carefree. That's one of the many things I love about him, honestly. But if he's worried about how spirited Lana is now, I'm worried a little too.

(LANA)

 _2 Hours Later_

My sister's SUV pulled to a stop at my apartment building's curb and she asked again with a concerned expression, "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

"I like it.. I'm kinda used to being alone?" I answered, turning to look at her, hand dragging through my hair. Then I remembered I didn't have my key. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I left my key in my actual apartment. It's not like I planned to get taken in to PCPD lockup?" I admitted as Lulu laughed a little and then said with a smile, "If you want, you can come home with Rocco and I. We can get to know each other."

I nodded, I wasn't real sure about it, but hey, I did say I'd give this having a decent family thing a try. I did want to get to know them all. I just wanted to dip my toes in slowly? So nobody got used to me if I decided to get a wild hair and pick up and leave town or something.

We were pulling away from the building when Lulu's cell phone rang.

She dropped it and pulled over, parked then sat there in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Lucky never went back to the station from lunch. They found his patrol car out by that quarry on the way out of town. Nobody has any clue where he could be because his cell phone is off and it's sitting in the console of his car." Lulu muttered as she dialed Dante's cell phone with shaking hands.

I sat there and tried to figure out just how to react to this, my first family crisis.

My mind went into overdrive but I said aloud, "Maybe he left the car to pee?"

"Lucky's route isn't that far out of town. And the last call on the phone came from someone he worked undercover with in Ireland." Lulu said quietly. I stiffened a little and prayed mostly to myself, _'Please do not let her fall apart on me.. And please, for the love of Christ, let my older brother be okay. Maybe he's just having a moment, guy seemed like he had a lot on his shoulders earlier when we were all playing cards.'_ as I thought about what Lulu just told me.

" Was his cover blown?"

"It'd been compromised, yes. That's why they sent him back here and had his alias 'killed'. They took other precautions too but if anybody's really determined to find Lucky from that group of people.. " Lulu fell silent.

"Take a deep breath."

She took two. "Not working, Lana."

"Give me the driver seat then, woman. We're going back to the station." I said as I waited. She stared at me a moment and finally, she got out, walked around and got in on the side I'd been sitting at. As we drove back to PCPD for the second time in nearly 3 hours that day, my mind raced and I tried to figure out ways to find out just what the hell was going on without making it look too obvious that I had something up my sleeve.

As soon as I got Rocco and Lulu safely back to Dante, who was there with our mother, I went to leave. My mom stopped me and asked, "You do realize you are wanted here.. In this family, I mean? That if you want, you can stay."

"Yeah, there's just.. I need to do something." I said quietly as I hugged them and turned, walked down the hallway and back out. I dialed Ethan almost as soon as I was outside.

"Taking it you heard about our brother."

"I did.. Level with me, Outback.. How deep was he in?"

"Let's put it this way, Half pint.. He was in deep enough that they waited a whole year before they thought it was safe enough to send him back to America. When his cover got blown it really got blown." Ethan said as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm good, just.. Not sure how to handle family drama adequately just yet? And scared as hell, I mean only two hours ago we were all down in holding playing cards and now I.. I'm freaking out." I admitted. Ethan asked where I was and I told him.

About ten minutes later, he showed up with Kristina, his fiancee, in tow. I got into their SUV and I spoke up and said "Looks like I'm gonna go to Ireland."

"Nobody's doing anything yet, Half Pint. We don't even know that's who has Lucky or what happened to him. Nathan and some of the others were down at the quarry when K and I came by just now.." Ethan said as he asked "Was Luke there?"

"No, he went back to the Star to set up for whatever we were doing tonight? Shit..."

Ethan swerved the SUV around and headed back towards the area of town that the Haunted Star stayed permanently docked in and got out. "Stay here. Both of you." he told Kristina and I firmly as he grabbed something and shoved it into the back of his jeans before walking around, giving Kristina this kiss.

"I'm freaking out now too. If Luke isn't here.."

"Let's not.. I'd really rather not think that both of 'em are missing." I admitted quietly, putting my hand on Kristina's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

She grabbed my hand, placed it on her stomach and I smiled a little. "Ethan Jr knows his daddy is getting into things. He does this pretty much any time things get tense and Ethan gets himself into something.. It's almost like he knows." Kristina admitted quietly, a small smile as she spoke.

"Yeah, well the big lug better not get his ass kicked.." I said as I eyed the door to the boat and tapped my fingers against the console while also tapping my feet. It seemed like twenty minutes passed but finally, Ethan came out, our father in tow.

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding and our father got into the back with me. "You okay, L?"

"I'm good, sir.. Just kinda freaking out?"

"We're gonna go to the station for a few minutes.. I'm gonna find out who his contacts were."

"He locks his office." I blurted.

My father eyed me with a grin and asked, "How'd you figure that?"

"Because he's basically the same way I am about privacy. Plus, I saw him doing it before Lulu and I finally left the station two hours ago. And if he has the key, sir, it's in the pocket of his jeans."

"Damn it."

"I can pick the lock."

Eyes fixed on me and I coughed and said "I lock myself a lot when I get a little too drunk." as I raked my hand through my hair, being as casual about things as I could while internally going into an apparent full scale freak out.

(LUCKY)

I came to in the back of a moving vehicles with a pounding headache. The first thing I did was try to figure out if I was tied and gagged. Naturally, I was. These bastards aren't stupid and it had taken at least two of them to get me down when they snuck up on me earlier out at the quarry. I'd been expecting Officer Kelley, this guy I worked with on the undercover case, one of my liasions in Ireland, but instead, there they stood, waiting.

You really do **not** want to piss off the Irish mob. And apparently, I'd done that very thing. I swore internally when I realized that my cell phone was in my patrol car and the battery had died. I started to think, trying to form some kind of exit strategy, really. I came up empty for now. First off I need to get out of these ties.

If I can get out of the ties there's at least half a chance I can force the van they have me in off the road and someone passing by will witness it, I can get out somehow. I've lived through similar experiences so much that it's nothing to me to just instinctively come up with the quickest and most effective way out.

I started to work my wrists together thinking that maybe if I got some slack in the ties around them I could gradually work my hands free and then untie my feet. We were flying down a road, if I had to guess we're heading out of town.

That's another concern of mine.. Are we still in Port Charles or have I been out for hours or days now? If we're still in Port Charles, that's home turf, I have home turf advantage, I know my way through the woods and backroads and into and out of town like the back of my hands. If we're in Ireland? I'm fucked.. Because yes, I spent the vast majority of the past four or five years there but.. I didn't have time to get out and explore enough to really know my way around or the lay of the land.

Another thought entered my mind.. What if the people who took me aren't Irish mafia?

I growled a little in frustration and continued quietly trying to work the ties off of my wrists. The clock is ticking now, I guess.. I just hope to God I can figure a way out of this sooner rather than later. Because I don't want anybody I love, mostly my family, getting any bright ideas, coming after me and getting hurt..

* * *

Holy crap, Batman! 13 reviews! I'm so thrilled. Also, I got added to a few more people's alerts too! A guest reviewer suggested a Spencer family adventure. I swear to God they will have an honest to God family reunion that is NOT located in PCPD holding, but.. This is sort of the prelude to that family adventure, so to speak. Also, there's a little bit of my favorite lady, Tracy, in here. She's not quite sure what to make of Lana, I thought it best to have her that way instead of love her on sight or hate her already. Wary is nice and realistic, it works. I wasn't gonna even think family adventure UNTIL AFTER I'd reunited this lovely little family with their newest grumpy/troublesome member, but.. The show inspired me.

This is sort of based on the current thing going, only different. Lucky was taken from PC in my story, also, for now I'm totally unclear as to whether it's related to Cassadines like on the actual show or it's related to Irish Mafia, which I've developed this lovely headcannon for, to be honest.

I pray to God I've gotten everyone fairly IC. Like I keep saying, casual viewer. Also, sorry for the boatload of swearing. Lana's got a potty mouth (as do I.) No chemistry test this chapter, however I might throw one in the next chapter.

They WILL have their family reunion of sorts at the Haunted Star. Luke/Ethan/Lana and potentially others gotta strategize, correct? I thought so. :) Spanky, Lulu, Laura,Kristina are gonna be PISSEDDDDD if this plays out like I'm sort of suspecting it will by the end.


End file.
